La cita (Asia)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: El dia de hoy veremos la cita entre Asia y su amor platónico Hyoudo Issei donde tendremos mucho romance y humor y esta cita se desarrolla a partir de un inusual y divertido torneo ¿como acabara la cita? entren lean diviértanse y descubranlo espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo cuidense ADIOS!


**¡OLA KE ASEN! ME ALEGRA VOLVER MIS NOVATOS EL DIA DE HOY TOCA CITA ASI QUE NOS LEEMOS MAS ABAJO POR EL MOMENTO DISFRUTEN:**

 **La cita: Asia**

Eran alrededor de las 8:00 p.m. Los muchachos ya habían terminado la escuela y hoy no hubo muchos encargos así que llegaron temprano a casa y todas las chicas disputaban un torneo de Janken (piedra, papel o tijeras) espera… ¿Janken? Así es, el día de mañana no habría clases así que se disputaban quien tendría la siguiente cita con Issei, pero por default, Xenovia, Ravel y Koneko ya estaban descalificadas por haber ya tenido su cita. La primera en caer fue Rías por su mala suerte para estar a solas con su prometido (Ósea yo MUAJAJAJAJA) Así que se disputaban encarnizados combates, la siguiente en caer fue Rossweisse que se lamentaba deprimida en un rincón junto con Rías. ¿Dónde está Issei? Se preguntaran. Bueno debido al terror que causaba la tensión en la sala por el torneo, él, Kiba, Vali, Saji y Gasper estaban en su cuarto jugando videojuegos leyendo etc.

-¿Sabes? Tus muchachas dan bastante miedo Hyoudo Issei-comentaba intrigado el peli platinó

-No me le recuerdes cuando se ponen en ese estado hasta Draig les teme-contesto nuestro héroe

-¡No es cierto!-se defendió el dragón rojo

-Ya no te molestes, lo siento, por cierto Vali ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Issei? Aunque te arda en el alma ahora somos amigos está bien que me llames por mi nombre

-Pfff, Lo que digas-De repente una gran presencia hizo que Vali se pusiera en guardia- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

-Relájate esa es Akeno seguramente ya perdió y está furiosa

-¡¿Libero tanta energía solo por eso?!-decía aterrado el dragón blanco

 **MINUTOS ANTES:**

-¡OH SI! ¡Amigos estamos en la recta final!-hablaba con un micrófono y un traje puesto Kuroka Como si fuera la conductora de TV-¡Después de una dura batalla entre Akeno y Ophis! La ganadora fue… ¡AKENO! Mientras tanto entre la lucha de las niñas religiosas la fe de Asia fue más fuerte que la de Irina así que en el duelo de niñas buenas la victoriosa es… ¡ASIA ARGENTO! ¡Nuestra final será entre AKENO VS ASIA! ¡No se despeguen de sus asientos que vamos a comenzar!

-….

-….

-¡GRACIAS POR SINTONIZARNOS YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA! Las competidoras se preparan para el juego se encaran con el reto en sus miradas

-No te voy a dejar ganar Asia ¡Yo será la cita de Issei mañana! Así que será mejor que veas que hará sola todo el día mañana

-¡No-no-no me asusta Akeno-onesan! Yo amo a Issei-san tanto como tu A-as-así que no me rendiré

-Bien Peleadoras al centro-decía Sona con su mirada seria (Como siempre) y una playera de rayas blancas y negras y un silbato- bien quiero una pelea limpia nada de golpes bajos será a dos de tres ¿listas? ¡YA!

-Ahí voy Asia ¡PIEDRA!

-Vamos allá Akeno-onesan ¡PAPEL!

-(AMBAS) ¡O TIJERAS!

Asia saco Tijeras y Akeno papel

-Primera ronda es para ¡ASIA!-decía el árbitro

-TCH no se quedara así ¡PIEDRA!

-¡PAPEL!

-(AMBAS) ¡O TIJERAS!

-La ganadora del segundo Round es… ¡AKENO!

-¡YAAAA! No es justo-se lamentaba la rubia

-Parece que se decide en la última ronda FUFUFU-decía con cara diabólica la azabache

-Bien tercer round ¿listas? ¡YA!

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!

Sona se acercó a la zona y vio las manos

-La ganadora es….. ¡Asia!

-¡Si viva!-celebraba la ex monja

-Felicidades Asia-chan permíteme darte la mano como buena perdedora- hablaba fría y con ojos sombrados con una aura negra alrededor-Vamos no seas así ¡dame la mano!

-¡KKYYYAAA! ¡NO ALEJATE!

-Vamos Asia-chan se buena ganadora

-¡NOOOOO!

 **TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

-¡¿Libero tanta energía solo por eso?!-decía aterrado el dragón blanco

Justo después de decir eso Asia entraba gritando por la puerta

-¡ISSEI-SAN!

En seguida Akeno con la misma aura negra alrededor

-Ven Asia juguemos

-¡NO ALEJATE POR FAVOR AKENO-NESAMA!-Lloraba la rubia detrás de Vali

-Solo quiero apretar tu mano-hablo mientras electrocutaba su propia extremidad

-Vamos, vamos no seas así si Asia te gano fue por las buenas no te enojes ¿de acuerdo?-decía el OPPAI DRAGON dulcemente mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la azabache para calmarla

-¡Esta bien Issei-kun preparare la cena!-volteo a ver a Vali y a Asia- ¡¿Qué quieren comer guapos?!-sonrió en exceso honesta

(Vali y Asia)-¡ _Que cambio tan repentino_!

Al día siguiente:

Como todas las citas, corrieron a Issei de la casa para preparar a nuestra pequeña rubia para la cita. Vistieron a Asia con una blusa verde como sus ojos que le dejaba ver parte del hombro derecho y el ombligo, unos jeans ajustados de color negro, tenis tipo converse color negro y a diferencia de siempre, le amarraron su larga y rubia cabellera y le pintaron los labios con un dulce y suave color rosa

-Me voy deséenme suerte

-Asia-chan

-¿NANI Akeno-onesan?

-Siento lo de ayer-decía mientras la abrazaba- diviértete mucho ¿de acuerdo?

-¡HI! Me voy entonces

Issei por su parte estaba en la escuela, traía su clásica playera roja y un saco azul con una gorra roja, un reloj plateado un pantalón de mezclilla azul pegado y tenis negros, su nuevo y marcado cuerpo lo hacía lucir bien con eso puesto, a pesar de no estar tan bien vestido como habitualmente se veía sexy con eso puesto.

-¿Me esperaste mucho Issei-san?

-No acabo de llegar, Vaya ¡te ves preciosa!-dijo después de tragársela con la mirada después de todo se veía más sexy que de costumbre

-Gras-gracias tú también te ves bastante guapo-hablo con sus mejillas pintadas de carmín

En seguida se dedicaron "esa" mirada en la que ya no quedaba nada por decir se acercaron lentamente hasta que estaban en una distancia insultantemente cerca y a esa distancia todos sabemos lo que pasaría, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron hasta que sucedió lo que ambos querían un largo y amoroso beso y la única cosa que hizo que pararan fue la falta de aire.

-Vamos aun no terminamos ¡a divertirnos!-comento el dragón mientras tomaba la mano de su chica

-¡Si!

Nuestros muchachos fueron al parque para divertirse se mojaron los pies en una fuente, se subieron en los juegos etc. Más tarde Issei llevo fue a la feria con Asia donde jugaron en todo lo que podían, Issei con su ojo de dragón disparo en los juegos de "dale al pato" y consiguió regalarle un panda de peluche a su novia, en seguida entraron en la casa del terror, donde nuestra pobre rubia temblaba de miedo y gritaba cada que le aparecía algo de la nada

-No te preocupes Asia recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte-hablo bajo mientras depositaba un cálido y seguro beso en la mejilla de su compañera

Después de salir de la casa del terror fueron a comer algo ya que la pobrecita estaba pálida de todos los sustos, pidieron comida típica japonesa y se dispusieron a comer. Empezaba el atardecer así que él le sugirió que la última parada fuera la noria (rueda de la fortuna) así que se subieron. Cuando los detuvieron en el punto más alto Asia quedo maravillada con la vista, a esa altura el crepúsculo se veía espectacular pero de pronto sintió una cálida sensación en su mano, era la mano de su novio que sostenía la suya mientras él le sonreía dulcemente

-¿Issei-san?

-¡Te amo Asia! ¡Y siempre estaré aquí para ti en las buenas y en las malas!

Ella intento decir algo pero ¿para qué? Una acción vale más que mil palabras así que solo siguió sus instintos, sus blancas mejillas se pintaron de carmín, sus respiraciones se volvían una, sus rostros se acercaban poco a pocos mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente hasta que al fin sus labios se volvieron uno en un beso lleno de amor y seguridad, largo y apasionado.

Así termina la cita de hoy con nuestro Héroe bajando lentamente por la noria sentado mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su cita con sus cabezas recargadas la una con la otra.

 **AAAAAAALLLLLL FFFFIIINNNNN! EH VUELTO MIS NOVATOS CIENTO HABER DEJADO ABANDONADAS LAS CITAS PERO YA REGRESARON ASI QUE:**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A**

 **UCHIHA-ISSEI-DXD**

 **JAWAD FAN**

 **ZAFIR09**

 **ISSEI211**

 **SEXYRIAS 5.1**

 **DXDMAR**

 **AL USUARIO ANONIMO**

 **XENOBIAXISSEI**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME Y LEER MIS CITAS ¡ARIGATO!**

 **AHORA**

 **UCHIHA-SAN PARA TI VOY A DEDICAR LA SIGUIENTE CITA QUE SERA LA DE OPHIS DE ECHO ES LA QUE IBA A SUBIR Y YA TENGO EL FINAL PERO ME FALTA EL INICIO Y EL CUERPO PERO LA SIGUIENTE SERA DE OPHIS PINKY PROMISE XD**

 **PARA JAWAD FAN TENGO QUE DECIRTE 3 COSAS**

 **1.- GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **2.-NO TENGO PROBLEMA EN HACER UNA CITA CON NATASHA PERO NO ENTIENDI MUY BIEN COMO SE LLAMABA LA HISTORIA NI EL AUTOR SI PUDIERAS ESCRIBIRLOS BIEN SERIA ESTUPENDO**

 **3.-LO HARIA GUSTOSO PERO ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARTE SI NO HABRIA PROBLEMA DE ALGUN TIPO YA QUE NO QUIERO QUE LA GENTE EMPIEZE A JODERME CON QUE ROBO PERSONAJES O QUE EL DUEÑO DEL PERSONAJE ME HAGA BORRAR LA CITA O ALGO ASI**

 **SI ´PUEDES RESPONDERME ESO SERIA FABULOSO Y SI NO HAY PROBLEMAS YO TE HAGO LA CITA QUE QUIERES**

 **ESO ES TODO POR HOY LES AGRADESCO QUE ME DEN EL HONOR DE LEERME NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE CITA**

 **CON DEMONIO EUPHORIA 1400**


End file.
